


happy

by wolfmaws



Category: Free!
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmaws/pseuds/wolfmaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rei and nagisa enjoy their kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy

“Rei-chan...”

Nagisa's sing-song voice barely made it through the overpowering sound of his heart, of the blood rushing to his ears. It was too much. Too much; how could he ever respond in this situation? How could he admit what Nagisa wanted without dying of shame?

He simply rubbed his cheek against the soft blankets and answered with a shuddering moan.

It wasn't what Nagisa wanted.

“Rei!” His voice was stronger now, deeper. Authoritative. He clenched around the blond's slender fingers – two, deep and slick with lube that twisted and spread and loosened his insides. “I _told you_ to tell me what you want...” Suddenly, those fingers pulled away. They pulled out. They were gone, leaving him empty. “Does that mean you want me to stop?”

Rei struggled against the leather that bound his wrists behind his back – something for Nagisa to grip on to, as well as the tight collar around his neck. He didn't want him to stop. He couldn't. He was too hard, too needy, and the fact it shamed him just made his arousal worse.

“N-no...” He struggled with his words. Everything was hazy. “Hazuki-sama, p-please...”

Nagisa rested his elbow on the small of his back, rubbing the pad of the thumb of his other hand around his asshole. “Please _what_ , Rei-chan? Tell me. Tell me what a needy slut you are, and _then_ you'll get whatever you want.” Rei felt him lean over, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before he tugged on the thick metal loop of his collar, pulling him back and back until he was standing on his knees, Nagisa's lips between his shoulder blades.

Rei shivered at the thought, at the feeling of the leather biting into his throat, pressing against his Adam's apple. It was troublesome to breathe, but he wasn't scared. Not with Nagisa.

Nagisa knew exactly how to treat him.

Clinging onto that thought, Rei nodded to himself. He would have to tell his master everything, live with the shame of being such a debauched creature of sin.

“May I... may I face you, Hazuki-sama?”

Nagisa giggled, but he felt the boy nod, tip of his nose rubbing against his back. Rei was balanced enough to manage to find his way onto his back, even with his arms tied, but Nagisa still held his arms out, not touching, but ready to catch him in case he fell.

It gave Rei a warm feeling in his chest, though that was immediately replaced by one in the pit of his stomach when Nagisa's hot gaze traveled down his body.

“Is this what you wanted me to see...?” Nagisa smiled devilishly, flicking his finger against his aching erection – the action made him yelp and his master giggle more. “Ohh, did that hurt, Rei-chan? Is that why it's starting to drip all over your stomach...?”

“I-I'm not...!” He was. “It was-- it was from before...”

“When I was fingering you,” Nagisa murmured as he climbed over him, rubbing the bulge in his boxer briefs against his naked, throbbing erection. “So you _did_ like it.”

“N-no! I... it's--” Rei swallowed hard. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Nagisa could push his buttons like this and it wasn't fair that the very idea of being this sexual made him hypersensitive. “It's physiological, I-- I couldn't control it...”

“Ahh, so Rei-chan doesn't want me to finish?”

“W-what?” A surge of panic shot up his spine.

Nagisa got up to his knees and sat back on his heels, resting his hands in his lap. “If you don't want this, I'm not interested, Rei-chan. I _thought_ you liked what I did to you, but...”

Rei knew it was a lie. It was a trap, it was a way to break him. He didn't care.

“I do!” He winced at the sharpness of his voice; his desperation was clear. “I-- I enjoy it very much. It's-- It's so shameful, Hazuki-sama; f-forgive me...”

Nagisa was back on top of him in all of a second. “What's shameful?” he whispered, kissing across his collarbone. “What has my sweet boy so worked up? Won't he tell his master what's wrong...?”

Rei flushed an even darker crimson, pressing his hot cheek into that fading coolness of his pillow. He could feel Nagisa's cock rubbing against his own throbbing erection, the fabric of the boy's boxer briefs only adding more friction. It made his hips rise and fall obscenely, as if he were already being fucked and filled.

“I... m'a....” Rei squirmed, swallowing thickly, shrinking under Nagisa's impossibly hot gaze.

He had to. He had to say it. He had to please him; it was all he wanted.

In this moment, it was all there was.

“I'm... a slut,” he murmured, finally, eyes glassing over. “I'm a slut for Hazuki-sama's... _cock_.” The vulgar words tasted heavy on his tongue, refusing to fall out without a push. But they were powerful. That much was evident in how Nagisa began to flush.

Yes, Nagisa was blushing, his lips were wet and parted, and his cock was getting harder, twitching in the confines of his underwear.

Rei had no regrets about the way his own dick ached at being so humiliated.

“I wa-ant...” He swallowed again, arms straining against their bindings. “I want you to p-put it inside me. I want you to-- to fuck me.” 

“Do you want it hard?” Nagisa asked with an eager bounce. He reached his hand out, brushing his knuckles over his cheek. Even that was enough to get Rei to arch off the bed. “Is that what my Rei-chan wants? What a lewd, nasty boy...”

“No...! No, I'm... I'm g-good...” Rei squirmed again, biting his lower lip as his cock began to drip. “I'm good! I-- I just-- Hazuki-sama is so-- so beautiful when he's in charge...”

Nagisa smiled at that, leaning down to force their lips to meet. It was sweet at first, gentle, loving, all things he had come to expect from both Nagisa and Hazuki-sama... but then it was decidedly none of those.

It was teeth tugging on his bottom lip, a demanding tongue licking inside his mouth, and just when Rei thought he might faint from all the blood rushing both to his face and to his penis, he felt something blunt and hot nudge his way into his already loosened asshole.

Rei attempted to turn his head, not to get away from Nagisa, but to _breathe_ , to cry out, but the boy wouldn't let him. He gripped with surprising strength onto his jaw and forced the kiss to continue as he slid his cock inside, tongue and member both working their way deeper with an eagerness that only Nagisa seemed capable of.

It was no longer a kiss. It was a tangle of tongue, an exchange of saliva, but it wasn't a kiss. It was domination. It was power.

It was beautiful.

With the option of words being taken from him, Rei responded with his body instead, spreading his long legs and digging his heels into the mattress to lift himself up, to better the angle, to silent beg his dear master to fuck him harder, deeper.

When Nagisa responded to his plea, the kiss was allowed to break, though it was reluctant. He stayed close, ignoring the strand of spit that refused to break.

“Rei-chan's hole is so soft like a girl's,” he murmured, licking his lips, causing a spike of heat to shoot up Rei's spine. “It fits me just right.”

“Yes...!” Rei could do nothing but work his hips in rhythm with his boyfriend's. “Yes, I'm-- I'm your fl-fleshlight. I just-- I just want Hazuki-sama to cum inside me...!”

“Such a slut,” Nagisa murmured, a voice so low and thick with arousal Rei would be scarce to believe it was from a boy his own age. It forced his hips to buck upward, only getting Nagisa's cock buried deeper. “Maybe I shouldn't let you cum... maybe I should just get myself off, leave you here all hard and swollen.”

Whimpering, Rei strained against his leather binds, desperate to claw at his master, to grip onto him and ensure he knew how badly he needed him. “No...! Pl-please...” His voice was cracking with dry sobs, overwhelmed by pleasure and humiliation and a hint of pain. “You have to let me cum... You can't--”

All of the sudden, he was empty.

Nagisa was sitting back on his heels, cock dripping with precum, skin flushed a pretty pink, but his expression was completely devoid of anything he had come to recognize of the energetic blonde.

“I 'can't', Rei?” He wasn't pleased.

The slightest bit of fear twisted through him at the notion, that he had made his master angry and might be punished.

Groaning, Rei lifted his hips, biting on his lower lip briefly. “H-hazuki-sama, I just-- I need to cum... I need it so badly; I didn't want you to leave me like this...!”

“I'm not going to.” Nagisa was calm, but there was a smirk hiding at the corner of his lips. “But maybe I just don't want to cum inside you anymore. Maybe you lost that privilege when you tried to tell me what to do.”

Rei's mind was racing. No, he couldn't allow Nagisa to cum anywhere but inside him. It was important. He needed it. And more than that, he needed to cum himself. How was he supposed to make up for this? Especially when most of his blood was in his cock.

“Ehh?” Nagisa flicked his finger against Rei's erection, causing him to cry out. “What's taking you so long, Rei-chan? Doesn't this hurt?” Another flick, another pained noise. “I let you have a choice and you're being _rude_ by making me wait so long. Maybe master needs a new--”

He knew what Nagisa was going to say.

So he didn't let him say it.

Rei shot up and kissed Nagisa hungrily on the lips, sucking roughly on the bottom swell, dragging his teeth over it. “No. No, don't look elsewhere. I-- I want to be Hazuki-sama's one and only,” he whispered against his master's soft, swollen mouth. “Please. Please don't look anywhere but here. I-- I need you... I need you, please...” Desperately, he tugged on Nagisa's cock, relishing in the way the boy hissed in pleasure. “...p-put it back inside me... let me make you cum, and-- and you can decide if i-- deserve to cum for you, still...”

“Rei-chan?”

The sweetness in his voice made him pull back to see Nagisa's questioning face.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to break character, I just... You know you're all I look at, right?” He bounced in place, rubbing his hands over Rei's waist. “I know you didn't safe word, I just... I felt like I maybe went too far. With what I said.”

“Ah...” Rei paused, swallowing thickly. “Could you...?” he paused, jostling his arms still bond behind his back; Nagisa freed him immediately. “Thank you. It-- it did get under my skin a little, I'll admit, but I can't discern if it was in a good or bad way...” Stopping once more, Rei reached over for his glasses, sliding them on. It was a useless gesture – he had nearly perfect vision without them – but nearly wasn't enough for looking at Nagisa. “I do believe it was good. I was... scared. Jealous.”

Nagisa looked even more concerned, so Rei leaned in and kissed him softly on his nose. “But now, when my mind is... mostly clear, I know better than to think such a thing.”

“O-okay, Rei-chan.” He smiled, kissing him back. “As long as you know it's only you.”

When Nagisa entered him again, it was slow and gentle. Rei wrapped his powerful legs around him, lifted his hips with every thrust, taking him in. It was rare for them to not finish a session. Their kinks were as intimate as their vanilla sex, and they enjoyed sharing them with each other, but this felt right.

It felt right to be able to call Nagisa by his first name, to clutch onto him with his limbs, to murmur that he loves him against his ear and to feel his boyfriend smile in return.

It felt right to be happy.


End file.
